Norvegi
Parent Clan: Mekhet Disciplines: Auspex, Obfuscate, Protean, Vigor 'Bloodline Curse: the Fangless Curse' In addition to the Tenebrous Curse all Mekhet suffer, the Norvegi have no fangs and cannot administer either the Kiss or the Assault, meaning that aware victims always put up a fight. Further, because of the historical prejudice against the Norvegi, no Norvegus or Norvega can ever gain more than two dots of Status in any Covenant. 'Bloodline Gift: Fingertongue' The Norvegi can create hundreds of tiny, hollow needle-sharp points on their fingers. The little plates that protrude from the vampire's fingertips (and which look a bit like a flatter, paler barnacle in texture) aren't big enough to cause damage, but they can pierce skin and suck in blood, meaning that when this power is activated, the Norvega can drink through her fingers. This allows the Norvega to suck in blood from a container or from a puddle on the ground at a rate of one Vitae per turn. In order to drink blood from a victim, the character needs to be able to touch and hold her opponent. Providing she has her victim in a grapple and is in control of that grapple, the Norvega may take one Vitae per turn in addition to any other Moves she chooses. If feeding from another vampire, this comes with the usual risks of vitae addiction and vinculum. The site of such a feeding is inhumanly clean. The skin where such a wound is inflicted becomes dry and calloused, drained completely of moisture and slightly flaky and dusty to the touch for a few days afterward. Victims drained completely by a hungry Norvega can leave an entire corpse in such a condition, practically mummified by the experience. 'Devotions: Bloodworking' 'Skewer' Protean •• 1XP As one of the Predatory Aspects, the Norvega can grow blades and spikes from her hands and arms, which look like a weird organic collection of stalactites and bony, serrated knives, all melted into one mess of blades and spikes. After the first time a Norvega uses this power, the skin on her hands and arms begins to show scars and welts. These cannot be healed. Unlike Claws, these are 2L weapons rather than 1L weapons. However, because the blades grow from the muscles surrounding the Norvega's fingers, they also apply a -2 penalty to all Dexterity-based dice pools involving handling or controlling things manually. Really fine manipulation (on a level with sewing or setting a watch, for example) is impossible. 'Bloodshell' Protean •• 1XP As one of the Predatory Aspects, the Norvegus can force bloody, bubbling ichor through his skin and congeal it into a hideous, thorny shell. This is practically impossible to hide (and completely ruins tight clothing) but grants 2/1 armor as well as applying a -1 penalty to the character's Defense and Speed. 'Fleshdart' Protean ••, Vigor •• 2XP Cost: ' 1 Vitae per dart '''Dice Pool: '''Dexterity + Athletics - target's Defense '''Action: '''Instant, includes attack The Norvegus grows a vicious-looking spike of blood, bone, and stale, solidified fat in the palm of his hand, which he can eject with lethal force with a normal thrown attack. The dart is a 0L weapon, and deals lethal damage even to Kindred. Its short range is equal to the character's Strength + Dexterity + Athletics, medium range is twice that, and long range is four times that of short range. 'Erupting Quills Protean •••• 2XP Cost: 2 Vitae Dice Pool: Strength + Brawl + Protean Action: Instant The Norvega's entire body explodes into an array of blades and spikes, some of which leave her body altogether, like a porcupine's quills. The power shreds her clothes but impales anyone and everyone around her within a range of about five feet. :Dramatic Failure: The blades erupt inwards, causing three Health points of aggravated damage to the character. :Failure: The points of Vitae are spent and the quills are produced, but they fail to leave the Norvega's body with enough velocity to cause damage. :Success: The character takes two points of aggravated damage from the eruption of her flesh. Everyone within a five foot radius of the Norvega takes points of lethal damage for every success the player rolled (including Kindred). The explosion of blades is so fast, it gives no chance of using Defense, although armor protects against the assault as if it were a close combat attack. :Extraordinary Success: As above, except that the character suffers no damage herself. 'Source' Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, pp 100-101 and Norvegi by Is_A_Becca@RequiemforKingsmouth Category:Mekhet Bloodlines